Innocent Blood
by Ninjakitty86
Summary: Fanfiction of the FFVII world 2000 years later.  Xanaphie was eight years old when accused of killing everyone in Icicle Inn, with no proof she was let free to live her life.  Will she be able to surpress the Jenova inside her to save her loved ones...


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or its world I merely make my own spin on things. This was also based on my Fiancé's D&D campaign and I fell in love with my character Xanaphie and I wanted to tell her story the way I saw it. . I hope you enjoy. . Bites nails nervously.**

The soft morning rays of the sun gently caressed Xanaphie's sleeping body making her let out a slight moan and roll over to get a glimpse at the clock. Its blinking lights seemed to mock her as it blinked 10:45. "_Crap_" she thought to herself as she got up. Tossing her long straight black hair into a bun she quickly got dressed. She was suppose to help Zane out with an escort to the forest and back. Slipping her shoes on she scanned the room with for her keys while she fastened her swords sheath on her back and hustled down the stairs. She didn't hear the door open as she was too busy fiddling with her belt and running down the stairs.

The presence of a strong man filled the room as she stormed down the stairs. The first floor of her home was now a business, a mercenary business she had opened up to prove herself useful to the community and to put her fighting skills to good use. The brown haired green eyed man had somewhat of a smirk on his face as Xanaphie entered oblivious to his presence. His voice was rough as he sounded out. "Hey you! I have business for you. I need you to meet me at the bar tomorrow morning and accompany my party and I."

Xanaphie was about to question the man until he threw a rather large bag of gold on the table and smirked at her. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her body. Her light blue eyes contrasted her black hair nicely; her skin was paler than most probably from growing up in Icicle Inn for most of her life. "_So this is the little girl that killed a whole village_," he thought to himself, "_she seems rather small to pull that feat off._" Xanaphie felt him sizing her up and then the same gaze on her as her Turks neighbors got. He knew, about the incident. She only smiled sweetly; it was all she could do now, "What time?"

"8 am Sharp. I'll see you there." And with that he left. He wasn't cold to her at all but he knew her past already, not a good thing. She never got used to that stare, of contempt for her existence. The Turks had kept a close watch on her, her whole life waiting to see if it was true, if she was the one who really took down a whole village including two of the most powerful people known to history, her parents. They thought they were being sly and sneaky not revealing their motives, not to be her friend or neighbor but to watch to see if she has another episode.

Taking a deep breath she brushed off the negative energy and thoughts, she had to help Zane and possibly go on a date tonight, but now she didn't know if she would be up to it. Walking out of the door she smiled at her Turks' neighbors waving, they seemed like nice people but they must hate her for having to live her for so long. Making her way to Zane's she was an hour late already. She couldn't help but run up to him as she turned the corner seeing him waiting nervously for her.

"I'm so sorry I overslept. You mad?" She apologized before she could get a lecture about making him worry so much. She had hoped he would forgive her and they could get on with it.

"I'm not mad Xanie, just worried. You are never late. What happened?"

Not wanting to tell him of the nightmare she had the night before, the screams, the pain, the blood everywhere, she smiled sweetly as she lied. "A man hired me to escort him and his group tomorrow morning. He was discussing the details with me and everything. I couldn't turn him down he put two thousand Gil down as 10 of what I will get at the end of the trip. Now come on lets go. Why are we headed out to the forest again?"

"You'll see." Zane hooked his arm around her tiny waist and led her to the outskirts of the town. Amazingly there were no fiends around today making his romantic plan all the more smoother. The two walked in silence together enjoying one another's company until Zane came to a clearing and set down his backpack. Pulling out a blanket and a food basket he smiled. "I wanted to do something sweet for you for a change." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. She was always out doing him with sweet things, always giving the perfect gift always saying the right things this was his turn. "Here sit."

Xanaphie sat smiling at Zane, it seemed he wanted to be the mastermind of the day so she did as she was told going along with his little plans. Maybe today they would finish that they started last night. It was always the same, the kissing would be followed by touching and exploring followed by frenzied kissing wanting and needing and right when Zane and Xanaphie were at the point of no return he would stop and make some lame excuse. Frankly she was getting tired of it. Not that that's all Zane was to her but after three years of dating and making out on her bed you'd think they would have gotten further than that by now. A slight sexual frustration was starting to be a common thing for Xanaphie, she wanted the full relationship and if Zane wasn't willing to take the next step soon she might have to distance herself from him something she didn't want to do, it would break his heart if she did. They ate quietly enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded them and each others undivided attention.

Pulling Xanaphie close to him as he sat on the blanket he had laid out earlier he made the first move this time. Setting her on his lap he kissed her deeply letting his tongue explore her mouth and massage her tongue, his hand drifted from caressing her face to cupping her breast beneath her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra he realized, she had been in too much of a hurry she probably forgot it. Feeling her respond to his touch and moan through their kiss almost sent him to overdrive. A sudden stinging sensation pierced Xanaphie's side making her yelp slightly and break the kiss. A bee flew off as they turned to see what happened. "Oh baby, are you okay?" Zane asked sweetly concerned if she was allergic to bees or it a nerve. Lifting up her shirt slightly to see the sting part it seemed as if it was swelling but nothing major. The sample retrieval was a success while Xanaphie's back was turned to him he slide the needle device in his pocket once again. It was a nifty little thing, it felt and acted like a bee sting and soon she would faint from the drug administered to her while it took a sample of her blood work at the same time and released a bee to make the illusion complete. Feeling her sway against his hands he steadied her acting surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Yea... just … sleepy…" Xanaphie suddenly fell asleep in his arms as he set her down on the ground. The ShinRa employees made themselves known from the brush walking to take the sample from Zane so as not to risk him losing Xanaphie's trust. He looked at her while they made their way out his boss stopping for a moment.

"You aren't falling for her are you? You know you can't sleep with her."

"Yea I know. Don't worry I just needed her to relax so we could get the most amount of blood in the sample." Zane flat out lied. He cared for her and had been wanting to be with her for a long time now. Every night he took her home he nearly let himself go, but knowing if he did ShinRa would dispose of him and the fear of what laid beneath her flawless beauty scared him off but that was starting to not be a good enough reason anymore. She was so sweet and cared for everyone so deeply, she was perfect in everyway but one and she hadn't showed any signs for the ten years since the incident of Jenova being act.

"Good idea. Looks like we got more than what was needed. I'll see you at the meeting tonight. Don't be late."

After they left he woke her up gently with smelling salts. "You passed out. Lets get you home."


End file.
